Change is Good, or is it?
by Jaded Delirium
Summary: After hitting her head hard, Hinata can only say the word ‘Nyuu’ and acts like a child! Can her friends get her back to normal, and do they want to? And what plans do her family have for her?
1. Mentally injured

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or even the sound 'Nyuu', darn! I only own the plot.

Summary: After hitting her head hard, Hinata can only say the word 'Nyuu' and acts like a child! Can her friends get her back to normal, and do they want to? And what plans does her family have for her?

* * *

It all started when Tsunade assigned Team 8 the B-ranked mission of escorting a few workers from the Hidden Stone village to Konoha. A group of rogue ninja attacked Team 8 and Kurenai. Though Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were fine, one ninja grabbed Hinata by surprise and attempted to execute Front Lotus (Lee's jutsu, if you don't know) on her. Unfortunately, the ninja had dived off a cliff to make his taijutsu stronger, and smashed his head on a cliff rock. Hinata did not receive the full impact, but banged her head on the rock. Kurenai managed to knock out the remaining ninja unconscious, and Kiba and Shino went to rescue Hinata. Shino used his bugs to lift Hinata onto the cliff.

"Hinata! Hinata, are you ok?" Kiba asked. He shook Hinata's shoulders. Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Kiba.

"Nyuu?" said Hinata. Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Hinata. It's us. Are you alright?" Shino asked. Hinata smiled.

"Nyuu!" She hugged Kiba and Shino together. Akamaru barked. Hinata smiled and bent down to tickle the dog's nose.

"Nyuu nyuu!" Kurenai looked over at Hinata.

"Is Hinata injured?" their sensei asked.

"No, but she hit her head," said Kiba. Hinata waved at Kurenai.

"Nyuu!" Then Hinata frowned. She stood up and looked around, then bent over and clutched her stomach. Hinata wobbled around for a few moments. "Nyuu."

"Nyuu, nyuu," said Hinata. She sat down on the ground, legs apart.

"Ahh…" sighed Hinata. Kiba and Shino looked at each other, then looked at the yellow puddle slowly spreading under Hinata.

"Nyuu…" Kurenai quickly pulled Hinata over to a river and removed Hinata's pants. As her sensei began washing her soiled clothing, Hinata played in the river.

"Nyuu?" Hinata asked. She cupped some water in her hands.

"That's water, Hinata," said Kurenai. Hinata beamed.

"Wa-ter. Nyuu!" Later that evening, the team and the workers were sitting around a fire eating onigiri for dinner. Hinata held one in her hand and stared at it.

"That's onigiri. It's your dinner, Hinata," Kiba said.

"Nyuu!" Hinata said. She picked up her rice ball and started cramming it into her mouth.

"You eat it like this," Kiba showed Hinata how to hold the onigiri, with the seaweed bottom in his hand. Hinata looked at Kiba's onigiri and opened her mouth wide.

"Ahh…" said Hinata. She looked at her teammate.

"Oh, fine," replied Kiba. Hinata smiled and took a bite of Kiba's rice ball. When Kurenai and Shino had set up the tent (Kiba was teaching Hinata words their names), they found out Hinata didn't even know how to get into her sleeping bag.

"Nyuu, Kurenai!" exclaimed Hinata. She gave her sensei a hug.

"Kiba, Shino, nyuu!" Hinata group-hugged Kiba and Shino.

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Arf!"

"Nyuu!"

* * *

I know this chapter was kind of slow, but I wanted to just have a small chapter at the beginning. It'll be funnier and have more characters in the next chapter, but unless I can work around this 2-hours-of-computer-maximum-per-day-during-summer rule that my Mom has set up, you'll have to wait till tomorrow or later for the next chapter. Sorry, I want to write or read this story too!

You might be wondering why the genre of the fic is romance/ humor. I'm planning to have a mini love triangle with Hinata, but yes, she'll be with someone at the end. It will be more obvious who in the later chapters. Oh, and sorry for not making Shino speak more. A lot of this chapter is based off the first episode of Elfen Lied, which, btw, does have a character named Nyuu who hits her head and becomes childish and can only say 'Nyuu'. And I don't own the peeing thing nor the onigiri thing. Thank you, whoever made Elfen Lied! All credit for the funny parts (in this first chapter) goes to him or her. See ya, and please review! Thanks! –J.D.


	2. Becoming friends with old friends

Disclaimer: Nah, don't own Naruto. :(

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day, Team 8 and Kurenai decided to bring Hinata to the Hokage office. 

"Hinata has been mentally damaged? How did this happen?" Tsunade interrogated the team minus Hinata, who was playing with Tonton the pig on the floor.

"One of the enemy ninja attempted to execute Front Lotus on Hinata and injured both their heads in the process," stated Kurenai. Shizune entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, we have Hinata's results of the brain scan back. It says Hinata's mental damage is temporary, but she will have to re-learn everything she has ever been taught. Hinata may remember some things, but most of her mind is wiped out," said Shizune. Kiba and Shino started.

"Who will be her instructor?" Shino asked. Tsunade smirked.

"Both of you."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kiba. "Damn it, will we have to teach her about periods and sex and all that?"

"Such a smutty mind," muttered Shino.

"Nyuu?" said Hinata.

"Of course, I'm sure Sakura-chan and the other girls will be willing to help Hinata," said Tsunade. Kiba and Shino left Tsunade's office with Hinata in tow.

"Come on, let's go find the others," said Kiba. By coincidence, they happened to run into the other members of Konoha 11 at Ichiraku. Naruto was telling everyone how he, Sakura, and Sasuke had tried to look under Kakashi's mask, but he exaggerated a lot of the Naruto and Sasuke parts in his version.

"You baka, you didn't wrestle Kakashi-sensei to the ground and said 'I won't get up until you take off your mask', Naruto!" Sakura punched him in the arm. Honestly, she thought, grow up, Naruto!

"Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto winced. Then he caught sight of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"Oi, Kiba, Hinata-chan, Shino!" he yelled.

"Nyuu!" Hinata smiled and waved. Naruto looked confused.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" he asked Kiba and Shino. Whenever he saw Hinata, she would always blush and tap her fingers together. This Hinata was bolder and said 'Nyuu', whatever that meant.

"Hinata has suffered a mental injury," said Shino gravely.

"So we figured that we should find you guys to see if we can get Hinata smarter or if she can remember something," continued Kiba.

"Yosh, dattebayo!" said Naruto, "Let's teach Hinata our names!"

"Nyuu!" Hinata agreed. They started with Naruto.

"This is Naruto. He gets annoying sometimes but he's alright," said Kiba. Naruto glared at him.

"Na-ru-to. Nyuu!" Hinata ran forward and hugged Naruto, who blushed lightly.

"I'm Sakura," said Sakura, "one of your friends and a medical ninja." Hinata smiled.

"Sa-ku-ra chan! Friend!" Kiba and Shino had to introduce Hinata to everyone, because she didn't remember them. She only remembered one of her friends.

"This is Nej-" Kiba was saying, until Hinata jumped forward and hugged her cousin.

" Ne-ji oniichan!" cried Hinata. Damn, Kiba and Shino were thinking, why does she remember Neji and not me?

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama," Neji said. Maybe that mental injury wasn't so bad after all, not for Neji at least.

"This is Shikamaru," Kiba pulled Hinata over to said-boy in an attempt to get her to pay attention to something else, "our lazy genius. He's your friend too."

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." Hinata tilted her head to the side and smiled. Shikamaru raised his arm in acknowledgement. He's so lazy, probably thinks it's too troublesome to say 'Hi' or something at least, thought Ino.

"Hi Hinata, I'm Ino. I'm really good at flower-arrangement, and my specialty jutsu are mind-jutsu. I'm one of your friends too," Ino introduced herself. Man, I sound like I'm reading out of a brochure about myself, she thought. Hinata beamed anyway, at the sound of the word 'friend'.

"Ino, nyuu!" After getting to know her friends a bit, Hinata was pulled away by Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Kiba after them. "Hinata's supposed to be with us! Tsunade said so!" Sakura turned around.

"Ok, but who's going to teach Hinata about girl stuff and help her out?" she asked. Kiba and Shino looked at each other, and tried to envision themselves talking to Hinata about menstruation, anatomy, and other 'scary' things.

_Kiba's mind vision: _

"_So um, Hinata, there's this thing called sex, and it's how babies get made." Kiba said. _

"_Nyuu?" asked Hinata. _

"_Err… the guy puts his thing into the woman's- "_

Kiba shuddered. Yikes. He'd leave that up to the girls any day.

_Shino's mind vision: _

"_Girls like you menstruate, Hinata." Shino said. _

"_Nyuu?" asked Hinata. _

"_They…" And Shino would arrange his bugs to form a picture of a girl having her period-"_

"No thank you," replied Shino. Sakura grinned.

"Let's go to Hinata's house!" she called to Ino and Tenten. A few minutes later, they were all seated comfortably on cushions in Hinata's room.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you have nicer clothes than I do," commented Ino, looking through Hinata's closet. (I have nothing against Ino or her clothes, but I just guessed that the Hyuga clan was rich and maybe they would spend more money on clothes because you can't perform Juuken having uncomfortable pants or something)

"Of course she does," said Sakura. Ino and Sakura glared at each other for a few moments.

"Even though they're best friends, Ino and Sakura argue a lot. It was sort of like Lee and Neji back when they were still competing and Lee wasn't a really good ninja. Rivalry, you know, Hinata?" whispered Tenten. Hinata nodded. Sakura and Ino's heads snapped in their direction.

"You two aren't gossiping about us, are you?" Sakura asked with an evil grin identical to the one currently on Ino's face.

"Um, no but shouldn't we uh… be helping Hinata right now?" said Tenten with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, come on!" said Ino. They began their discussion.

"So Hinata, we're all girls, and girls and women menstruate." Sakura began.

"Nyuu?" Hinata asked.

"Menstruation is when we have our periods. Blood comes out of our…" Tenten pointed at the orifice.

"You have to have your period in order to have children," Ino said, "but to have children you need a boy to, err…" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were suddenly looking awkward.

"Nyuu?" Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, you'll feel… different down here when it happens. And the guy is um… really really close to you. Also, err… you two will be connected down there." Sakura pointed 'down there'.

"Oh! If you have anything red or white or yellow that's liquid coming out of that area, then you need a pad to absorb it. Got it, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Yes!" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata learned how to say something else," remarked Tenten. Hinata clapped her hands together in happiness.

"Hmm… about that clothes thing…" said Ino. Sakura and Tenten looked at her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe Hinata could have a new outfit, since her 'Nyuu' personality is different from her Hinata personality. It only fits!" said Ino. They spent a few minutes assembling some outfits for Hinata. But Hinata didn't want a belly revealing shirt (Ino's idea), nor her jacket, nor a red tank top (Sakura's idea), nor a traditional top (Tenten's idea. Or is there another name for whatever Tenten wears?). Instead Hinata chose-

"A light purple camisole with a white shirt underneath and a light green pleated skirt?" Ino said questioningly. Hinata laid the said clothes out on her bed.

"Nyuu!" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well, I suppose you could model them for us," remarked Tenten. Hinata grabbed the clothes, but looked at the other girls.

"Nyuu?"

"I don't think she can put them on," sighed Sakura. They helped Hinata dress properly, while teaching her how to put them on. Finally, Hinata stood up and spun around the room a few times, laughing.

"She looks pretty good, doesn't she?" asked Ino. Then Tenten checked her watch.

"Oh darn, I have to go! Bye!" Tenten ran out of the room.

"I guess we'll go too," said Sakura to Ino. "Bye Hinata, see you tomorrow!"

"Nyuu! Bye!" said Hinata.

* * *

Sorry if some people you wanted to see in this chapter didn't get introduced. And sorry if the period and sex ed talk was a little graphic, I was trying to achieve the opposite of graphic. Ah well. And if anyone liked the bit with Hinata and Neji, we'll have some of that in the next chapter, and some Hyuga clan stuff. Also with Kiba and Shino, they will be seen more later. Hope you liked the long-ish chapter. 

Could someone please review for this chapter or the first chapter? I've only had one reviewer so far (Thanks, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt). Ok, I would like to have at least 2 reviews for this chapter. Thank you very much!


	3. The Hyugas don't like Hinata too much

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as much as I'd like to! 

Even if I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter, I'm going away till the 5th of August, so I decided to put this up.

Chapter 3

The Hyuga clan was in turmoil. Was it really true that Hinata, their 'weak' heir now was immature and childish too? At dinner, they decided to test Hinata's mentality to see if there was still any hope.

Neji took his place across from Hinata. He hoped that she would get through the meal without incurring the wrath of the clan. Hinata looked at all the food, then took a deep breath.

"Nyuu…" she breathed. The Hyugas raised their eyebrows. Hiashi's left eye twitched. Then Hinata started shaking all over.

"Ah, ah… choo!" She sneezed all over the person in front of her, which would have been Neji had he not ducked. Hinata was oblivious to the Hyugas eyes boring into her.

"Bless Hinata!" she said. (It's like how you might say 'bless you') Then, she picked up a clump of rice and fed herself. With her hands. In the Hyuga clan's eyes, that was almost sacrilege. Cleanliness was next to godliness in the clan. All eyes were on Hinata.

"Um, Hinata, do you remember me?" Hanabi asked. She hoped her sister was sensible enough not to do something drastic. Hinata beamed.

"Hanabi-chan, nyuu!" she cried. Neji watched helplessly as Hinata got up, ran around the table, and hugged her sister. He did not want her to get into trouble.

"Itadakimasu," said Neji. The other members of the family picked up their chopsticks and began eating. None of them took their eyes off Hinata.

Hinata had finished her rice as was now eating gyoza (potstickers). Cramming them into her mouth, actually. The Hyuga clan was shocked by this lack of table manners.

"How disgusting!" remarked one of the Hyugas to another, who nodded. Hiashi glared at them. Even though Hinata was being unconsciously disrespectful, she was still his daughter. It was a shame, though. Just when the Hyuga clan was becoming proud that Hinata was from their clan, she become like this!

Hinata picked up her dishes and bowl and stood up. "Done! Bye, nyuu!" she said. She placed them in the sink and ran off to her room. The Hyuga clan looked at each other.

"That was awful," said Hinata's dad's cousin.

"Well, I suppose it's not her fault," replied Hinata's dad's cousin's wife.

"She was nice enough," said Hanabi feebly.

"We will have to train her and teach her everything she needs to know," commented Neji.

"Or…" pondered Grandfather Hyuga. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" asked Hiashi's second cousin, or Hinata's third cousin.

"Marriage." Said Grandfather Hyuga. "We could teach and train Hinata like Neji said," with an approving nod to his grandson, "and arrange a marriage for her. The Hyuga clan certainly cannot use someone who will only be a burden and a shame."

"Wait!" Hiashi exclaimed. "Give Hinata a chance. She is a hard worker, and with a little help, we could set her straight again." Hanabi and Neji nodded.

"I'll go and check on her," volunteered Neji. He went upstairs, hoping Hinata hadn't injured herself or messed up anything.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji asked. He knocked on her door, then opened it. Hinata was on the floor, scratching herself with her foot. (note: Just like Inuyasha does)

"Hinata is itchy, nyuu," said Hinata. She grabbed Neji's hand and used it to scratch her back.

"Nyuu, nyuu." Neji turned red. Wasn't back-scratching a personal thing? Hinata finished scratching her back, still with her cousin's hand, then moved to her stomach, and, unfortunately, a little bit higher, and higher…

Neji leaped away from Hinata. She tilted her head, looking confused.

"Nyuu?"

"You should take a shower, Hinata," said Neji, pushing her into a washroom.

"Ok!" Hinata smiled and began changing. Right in front of Neji.

"No, Hinata," Neji grabbed her arm, "you are not supposed to be naked in front of anyone except your own gender until you are married to someone!" He wrapped Hinata in a towel, while she stared at him.

"To turn on the shower, you have to turn this knob and the water comes out. You have to put your hand under the water to check the temperature… (Hinata looked confused) the heat. To see if it is too hot or too cold. Is this ok? (Hinata nodded) Then you pull this knob over here so the water comes out of the shower head. Understand?" Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Arigatou, Neji. Hug!" She hugged her cousin and got in the shower. After brushing her teeth, she went to bed, after seeking Neji and Hanabi for a hug.

Hope you liked the little bit of Neji/Hinata in there. Well, since I'm going away till August the 5th, which is for 9 days, there won't be any updates. Since I feel bad for making those who might be keeping track of this story wait, I'll have a mini spoiler. Remember old Grandfather Hyuga talking about how they were going to marry Hinata off to some other clan? Hinata will get one-on-one time with all the candidates, but only one will be chosen. Sounds like a competition, no? Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Scrabble and Kikkai Bugs

Thanks loads to Akatsuki's Hinata-hime and kRaZyChangeoFHeArt for reviewing! This chapter is for them!

Disclaimer: Hey, you want to do this one, Hinata?

Hinata: Nyuu! Jade not own Naruto!

The next few chapters, including this one, will be about Hinata and her friends. No mystery pairing yet!

* * *

Kiba decided to play Scrabble with Hinata to increase her vocabulary. After teaching her the rules, which took a few minutes, Hinata was doing very well. Right now, she was stuck on a few words.

Hinata stared at the seven letters, 'b-y-o-j-n-h-s'. (How many letters can you have in Scrabble? It's been six years since I've played it. I'm just guessing seven letters.) She finally put down the word B-O-Y. She smiled at Kiba and pointed at the word.

"Nyuu?"

"That's a word, Hinata. Good job."

"Nyuu, yay!" said Hinata. She pulled four letters from a bag. Kiba plunked down L-I-F-E and Hinata beamed at him. Then she turned her attention to her own words.

Kiba had liked Hinata for years. He knew she had adored Naruto, but now Hinata, or Nyuu-Hinata, seemed to think of Naruto as only a friend. Competition eliminated. Could he have a chance with Hinata?

"Hinata..." he began, "I've always liked you, but I've never had the courage to tell you… because I'm probably a coward inside. Will you accept me, Hinata?" He looked at her. She didn't answer, she was still staring at the Scrabble board. But it looked like she was listening. Kiba leaned in to kiss Hinata.

Hinata punched her arms in the air, accidentally knocking Kiba to the floor, and yelled "Hinata spelled S-H-I-N-O!" Apparently she hadn't been listening to him at all.

Kiba was dumbfounded. He had just confessed his love to her, and all she thought of was _Shino_? Why Shino, of all people? Akamaru barked at him.

"_Are you jealous?"_ Akamaru asked in doggy language.

"_Damn right I am,"_ replied Kiba. While Hinata was cheering for herself, he peeked at her words. J and E were left. She could have spelled Neji! Or Ino! Why Shino?! He had to do something about this romance injustice.

"Uh, Hinata?" Hinata stopped cheering and looked at him. "It doesn't have to be _Shino_. See? Take away the O and use your E and you get _Shine_." Hinata looked confused. "Yeah, _Shino_ can become _Shine_ really easily because uh… in reality _Shino_ is very _Shiny_. Yup. You don't want a boyfriend like that, Hinata."

Later, they walked to the training grounds. Hinata seemed to have forgotten about Shino and his so-called _shininess_. Until she saw him, that is. He was examining something in his hand.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata yelled. "How is Shino-kun today, nyuu?" Kiba glowered in the background. Shino didn't notice that.

"Hinata-chan. I am fine, but one of my kikkai insects has not found a mate yet. During this season, when less missions that show opportunities for bug reproduction, it is critical to kikkai insect survival that they find a mate to conceive a new generation of kikkai insects." Shino looked, no, sounded worried. Hinata looked sad, too. Kiba was making faces at Shino's back. All the talk about insect mating made it sound like Shino (in Kiba's mind) was hinting that he (Shino) might need a mate too.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Shino not worry! Hinata fix bug, nyuu!" She hurried off into a nearby forest, leaving a bug-nin and a dog-nin staring after her.

Hours later, a muddy, exhausted, and hungry Hinata jumped out of a bush, only to find her teammates taking a nap on the ground.

"Hinata is back, nyuu!" She exclaimed. She ran over to Shino and pulled at his arm.

"Nyuu! Shino look!" Hinata unfolded her cupped hand and presented to Shino a small, black, but definitely female, kikkai bug. Shino pushed up his glasses.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," he said quietly. He took the bug, and Hinata smiled.

"Hug!" she said to Shino. He sighed, but hugged the girl. Hinata walked over to Kiba and sat on his lap (Kiba is still lying down).

"Kiba-kun, Hinata tired. Go home?" she asked him. Hinata poked Kiba in the nose and smiled. Kiba resisted the urge to smirk over at Shino.

"Alright, Hinata," he said. Shino and Kiba both walked Hinata home. _She's cute_, they thought.

* * *

Drumroll! So now Kiba and Shino both like Hinata! I actually came up with the _Shiny Shino_ idea on a highway in Hawaii. Random, no? Thanks for reading and please review! By the way, I do take pairing and idea requests for this fic. But the main pairing is set, sorry!

-J.D.


	5. Hinata the Matchmaker

Thanks again to kRaZyChangeoFHeArt for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

* * *

Sakura and Naruto invited Hinata to go training with them. Naruto wanted to improve his control over Kyuubi's chakra and asked Sakura to help him. Hinata decided to tag along.

"Ok, Naruto, we know that Kyuubi's power comes out when you get emotional, right?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Think of something sad," said Sakura.

"Nyuu!" agreed Hinata. Naruto tried to think of something. Let's see… Jiraiya not being a pervert? No, that was happy. Hmmm… Ichiraku Ramen closed forever! Wahhhhh… that was sad but not sad enough. Naruto's thoughts drifted to Sasuke, for some reason. Sasuke making Sakura sad, damn, I have to bring Sasuke back…

Naruto's eyes turned red and fire-like chakra exploded around him. _Sasukeeeeee_… He was about to try his control when-

"Nyuuuuuuu!" Hinata cried. She hid behind Sakura as Naruto went back to normal.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Naruto-kun scary… Hinata like Naruto normal better," whispered Hinata. Sakura looked over at the blond fox-boy.

"Well, Hinata's right. You might lose control again, Naruto. The seal's allowing more and more chakra to get through, and then the demon might take control of you and then you'd die! I don't want you to go, I want you to be safe. Try not to use the chakra, for me and Hinata, please?" Sakura asked.

"Alright, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. After training for a couple of hours, teaching Hinata how to use kunai and shuriken, Naruto stopped.

"I'm hungry. Want to go to Ichiraku?" he asked. He walked away. Sakura was about to follow him, when Hinata tugged on her arm.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Sakura-chan like Naruto-kun, nyuu?" Hinata asked. Sakura blushed slightly, she was catching a _few_ feelings but she wanted to just be friends for now.

"Of course, Hinata, he's my best friend!"

"Nyuu, not in friend way. Ahh,…" Hinata tried to remember whatever Kiba told her, "…in girlfriend boyfriend way?"

"No!" yelled the pink-haired kunoichi. Hinata tilted her head to the left.

"Nyuu?"

"Oh, sorry for yelling. We're friends, that's all." Hinata smiled.

"Nyuu! Hinata thinks Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan is a really good couple!" she said. Sakura walked away unnaturally and unconvincingly fast.

"Let's go have lunch, ok Hinata?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Hinata stood for a moment longer. Nyuu, still think Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan should be together, she thought. They met Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai at the ramen shop. Hinata sat between Sakura and Asuma (The seating arrangement from left to right is Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai). For a girl who acted like a four year old, Hinata was pretty sharp. Her sensei and Asuma-sensei kept bumping into each other whenever one of them reached for a pair of chopsticks or took a drink of water, and both of them would blush. Hinata tapped Asuma on the arm.

"Nyuu?" He turned to her.

"What is it, Hinata?" Hinata smiled and whispered something into his ear, pointed at a piece of meat in Asuma's ramen bowl, and pointed at Kurenai. They both looked over at Kurenai's bowl, which was meat-free.

"Good idea, Hinata-chan. Thank you." Hinata beamed. Asuma turned to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, don't you need some protein? Here, try some of mine," said Asuma. He held out the meat with his chopsticks. Kurenai looked startled for a moment.

"No thank you, I'm on a diet," she said. Hinata quickly whispered something in Asuma's ear again.

"Why not? You look fine, your body is in great shape. We think you're great right not, right Hinata?" Asuma said to Kurenai.

"Nyuu!" agreed Hinata. Kurenai smiled, and Asuma fed her the meat. Later, when they all left, the two jounins (not Kakashi) walked away together.

"Where are they going?" asked Kakashi.

"Date, nyuu!" said Hinata. Sakura nudged Hinata.

"You're a pretty good matchmaker, Hinata," she said to the dark-haired girl.

"Nyuu!" They walked back to the training grounds. Kakashi lagged behind because he was reading Icha Icha Paradise, as usual. Hinata saw this and looked at him.

"Nyuu? What Kakashi-sensei reading?" Hinata asked.

"Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi replied, not taking his eyes off the book. Hinata peeked over his shoulder.

"Can Hinata see?" Kakashi suddenly remembered that he was about to show a (sort-of, mental development-wise) four year old girl porn, so he jumped out of Hinata's reach.

"Nyuu?"

"Um, Hinata, see, this isn't really something girls of your age should read, it's…" Hinata snuck up behind him.

"Tag!" She tried to peek over his shoulder. Kakashi jumped into a tree, and Hinata followed.

"Nyuu, tag!" And so Kakashi found himself running away from an infantile teenage girl, trying to stop her from looking at his book. Naruto and Sakura watched with interest.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, I think Hinata-chan thinks that Kakashi-sensei is playing a game with her," said Naruto. Sakura laughed.

"Do you have a camera? This would be funny to take a picture of." Far away, Hinata pounced on Kakashi's back.

"Nyuu!" With an explosion of smoke, he substituted himself with a log. Hinata stood with a confused expression on her face.

"Nyuu?" A few trees away, Kakashi sighed in relief. Thank god she couldn't use the Byakugan yet. Hinata thought of what to do for a moment. Then, she grinned mischievously. _Byakugan!_ She thought. With 360 degree eyes, she looked around. Spotting Kakashi behind a tree, she hopped over there.

Kakashi had just sat down on a branch to read his book. He was getting to the good part, the character had just-

"Nyuu! Hinata found Kakashi-senseeeeiiiiii!" Hinata yelled in triumph. Kakashi looked up to see Hinata's jubilant face inches from his book.

"Nyuu!"

"Uh oh…"

* * *

You can guess what happened to poor Kakashi and happy little Hinata. Darn, this story doesn't really get that many reviews, but I suppose that's fine, because I add stories to my favourites or look at them with out reviewing all the time. I suppose that's ok. Anyway, stay tuned and thanks for reading! 


	6. Kakashi's Challenge

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is for you guys!

Thank you very much to kRaZyChangeoFHeArt for their idea!

Disclaimer: I guess I sort of own Hinata's nyuu-ness. But other than that, I don't own anything except the plot!

Sorry if your opinion of Gai has changed after reading this chapter, in a bad way. Oh, and warning, this chapter might get a bit sexually graphic! But no one loses virginity, or anything, don't worry.

By the way, I had to repost this chapter because I forgot the line break things! Nothing besides that has changed.

* * *

Eventually Hinata got tired of chasing Kakashi, which made a certain copy-nin very happy. He hadn't entirely been able to conceal the Icha Icha Paradise book from her though.

"Kakashi-sensei? Nyuu?" asked Hinata, sticking her finger over the back of the book and tapping it on a picture. Naruto and Sakura snickered in the background. Kakashi turned red behind his mask.

"Nyuu, what are the boy and girl doing?" asked Hinata again. Luckily, Kakashi was spared from an answer because Gai and Lee walked up the road. Maito Gai was feeling good today. He and Lee had just had an invigorating and difficult spar. Gai felt so cheerful, in fact, he was just thinking about finding Kakashi and challenging him. He, Gai, would win because today he was full of the power of YOUTH!

"Ohayo, Kakashi! I feel youthful today, so I am going to challenge you to run a hundred laps around Konoha faster than I can!" he hollered to Kakashi. Kakashi, being the sneaky copy ninja he is, immediately found an opportunity to weasel his way out of an awkward moment.

"No, Gai. Today, I challenge you to explain what the man and the woman are doing in this picture to Hinata-chan, in FULL DETAIL. If you win, _then_ I'll race you for a hundred laps around Konoha. Deal?" Gai looked at the picture, and looked at Hinata, who was staring at them both curiously, and turned to his rival in anguish.

"Kakashi! How dare you corrupt Hinata-chan!" He pointed a finger at his fellow jounin. "I never knew your libido was so large! But a challenge is a challenge, so yosh, I accept!" Plucking the explicit book from Kakashi, he walked over to Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan, which picture did you require a description of?" Hinata pointed to the one which, unfortunately, showed the couple ahh… going at it (psst, that's intercourse). Gai looked shocked. How dare Kakashi show this inappropriate picture to Hinata!

* * *

Ok, if anyone is squeamish about reading some info about sex, please skip the three paragraphs that follow this announcement. Thanks!

* * *

"Well, Hinata-chan, in this woefully graphic picture, the couple are making love. Having intercourse is not really a bad thing, but pre-marital intercourse is considered FORNICATION!" He yelled the last word out loud. Hinata looked shocked, but said "Nyuu?" and pointed at some blood seeping from the woman's err, ovarian orifice.

"When the man pushes his genitalia (Gai pointed at his you-know-what) into the woman's vagina (this was explained to Hinata in chapter 2), which by the way is the process called intercourse, he breaks through her hymen, which protects the vagina, and thus blood seeps out. When making love, it is best to do it on a surface in which you can either wash out the blood or wipe it away. Anyway, the placing of a phallus (more pointing) inside a vagina results in the genital releasing a liquid called sperm, or semen. This

process is called INSEMINATION!" Gai yelled the last word also at Hinata. Sakura had to cover Naruto's ears when Gai made this speech.

"Then, the semen mixes with an ovary in the woman's womb and the woman gets pregnant!" Hinata looked confused.

"She has a baby in her belly! Then, approximately 9 months later, the baby is ejected out of the woman's womb."

"Well, Hinata-chan, you now know all about the wonders of sexual intercourse. Please inform Kakashi that I have beat his challenge, thanks to the power of YOUTH! YOSH!" Gai exclaimed.

"Nyuu?" Hinata asked, pointing at Gai.

"Have I ever participated in the activity of making love?" Hinata nodded.

"Of course not! As I said before, that is considered FORNICATION!! And though the urge to have intercourse is very strong, I have beaten the need with the power of youth!" yelled Gai.

"What if person try to forn- forni- (she couldn't pronounce it) _nyuu_ Hinata and Hinata not want nyuu?" Hinata asked, looking very worried. Gai turned to Lee, who was covering his ears when his Gai-sensei had begun the talk.

"Lee, why don't you teach Hinata some taijutsu that she can use in self-defense?" Lee nodded.

"Yosh! Hinata-chan, let's test your strength!" He led Hinata over to a tree.

"Nyuu!"

"Ok, Hinata-chan, try to gather chakra in your fist or foot, whichever is more comfortable with you, and hit that tree!" Hinata stayed still for a moment. Then, she punched the tree HARD. Unfortunately, the tree fell over on top of Lee, who was too busy cheering for Hinata to notice. He got out of the way, but he was bonked a good one on the head.

"Nyuuuu!"

"Lee-san!"

"Fuzzy-brows!" Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto hurried over to the fallen ninja.

"I am fine, do not worry, Sakura-san, I have the power of youth!" Lee declared. They all still looked worried.

"Hey, Hinata, I'll teach you how to heal this bump on Lee's head," offered Sakura.

"Nyuu, ok!" said Hinata. Under Sakura's instruction, green chakra coated Hinata's hands, which she laid on Lee's head. The bump healed instantly.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you're pretty good!" Turning to Naruto, Sakura said, "I think we can put Hinata back to normal pretty soon!"

* * *

That chapter was fun to write! Thanks kRaZyChangeoFHeArt for the idea of explaining to Hinata the birds and the bees. You're the best! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. Animal Madness

Disclaimer: I own this story, but I don't own Naruto or its characters!

Thanks to everyone who reads or reviews or both, and to dark-emo-gal for the idea about Kabuto!

This chapter is shown from Hinata's point of view (sort of) and the general point. That's why everyone is- wait, that's a spoiler!

* * *

Hiashi, Hinata's father, decided to let Hinata use a few bottles of eyedrops to improve her Byakugan. The only problem was that Hinata didn't read a few lines of fine print on one of the bottles that read 'DO NOT MIX WITH OTHER EYE MEDICATION'. And poor Hinata had tried ALL the eye drops. 

When Hinata exited the Hyuuga compound, she walked to the training grounds because Shikamaru told her to meet him and the other Konoha 11 (Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee) there. Her eyes felt a little bit tingly, which she thought was just the eye drops working away in her eyes. When Hinata reached the field, she blinked in amazement.

All her friends weren't there! Instead, there were a lot of different animals. As Hinata stared in confusion, a sloth with a pineapple haircut walked up to her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, your finally here," said the sloth in Shikamaru's voice. Hinata blinked.

"Why is Shikamaru-kun a sloth, nyuu?" she asked. The sloth blinked.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked. Then a horse with a long blonde mane trotted up next to the sloth.

"Hi Hinata-chan! We were waiting for you!" said the horse in Ino's voice.

"Nyuu?"

"Hey, when are we going to start?" yelled a fox over to the right.

"Nyuu, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. The sloth and the horse looked as worried as a couple of animals could be.

"We better go see Neji, he knows Hinata better than we do," remarked the horse to the sloth. Hinata watched the sloth slouch over to an eagle with pupil-less blue eyes.

"Neji, there's something wrong with Hinata-chan," said the sloth. The eagle looked over at Hinata. She tilted her head to the side.

"Nyuu?"

"Hinata-sama, did you use the green bottle of eye drops with any other eye drops?" asked the eagle. Hinata nodded. The eagle slapped its forehead with its wing.

"Did you read the writing on the back?" Hinata shook her head.

"Father said to use the eyedrops, nyuu!" The eagle, sloth, and horse sighed.

"Well, this is troublesome," said the sloth.

"Let's just show Hinata everyone else so she know who is who," suggested the horse.

"Nyuu!" After explaining Hinata's little eye problem to everyone, Hinata looked at them all.

"Kiba-kun?" she asked, pointing to a dog and Akamaru. Hinata walked over to a pink rabbit.

"Sakura-chan is a cute pink bunny!" Hinata patted the rabbit on the head.

"Nyuu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a fox.

"Yeah, that's me!" he replied.

"Nyuu…" Hinata looked at a panda.

"I'm Tenten, Hinata-chan," said the panda.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata asked a moth. The moth nodded and held a kikkai bug out to her.

"Thank you again for the kikkai bug, Hinata-chan," said the moth solemnly.

"Nyuu?" Hinata wondered who the grizzly bear was. The bear pulled out a bag of BBQ potato chips.

"Choji-kun! Nyuu, Choji-kun is a cute little teddy bear!" squealed Hinata. Choji grinned.

"Lee-kun?" Hinata asked a turtle. The turtle gave her a thumbs up sign. The sloth sighed.

"Anyway, we've been informed that Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke have all been spotted between Sunakagure and Konoha. We're supposed to find them and then send reinforcements to capture them. Any questions?" asked the sloth. No sound from the animals, except the fox, who was clenching his fists.

"Good. Anyway, we'll stay in a group until we-"

"There's no need," said a voice. Everyone looked around for the direction of the sound. Then a snake, an owl, and a chicken walked out behind a tree.

"Were you looking for us?" asked the owl with shiny eyes. The chicken just glared at them.

"Orochimaru!" said the rabbit in a low voice. The fox's eyes turned red as it looked at the chicken.

"CHICKEN!! Hinata likes chickens!" yelled Hinata as she raced forward. Hugging the chicken, Hinata patted it's soft feathers.

"Chicken-kun is the prettiest chicken Hinata has ever seen, nyuu! Even prettier than chickens at Hinata's house!" Giving the chicken another hug, Hinata smiled at it.

"Does Chicken like having soft feathers? Hinata thinks Chicken-kun has nice warm feathers, nyuu! Would Chicken-kun want come to Hinata's house, nyuu, and meet other chickens?" The snake leered at Hinata menacingly.

"Get away from him, girl," hissed the snake. Then Hinata noticed the owl.

"Owl-kun has reeeeeally shiny eyes! Owl-kun can probably twist head all the way around! Nyuu!"

"What's wrong with her, Orochimaru-sama?" the owl asked the snake.

"I don't know. But get away from my Sasuke-kun!" The snake hissed. Hinata turned to the chicken.

"Nyuu! Chicken-kun, don't go to snake! Snake will gobble up Chicken whole and then twist snake's body around tree to break Chicken's bones and then digest chicken!"

"Hinata-chan, get away from Sasuke!" yelled the fox. The snake dove at Hinata, fangs open. She screamed and hugged the chicken tighter.

"Nyuuuuuuu!

Suddenly, blood was flying everywhere. Hinata looked at the chicken, who had brandished a sword and cut the snake's head off.

"Orochimaru-sama! Nooooo!" cried the owl in anguish. The owl then crouched next to the dead snake and began weeping.

"Oh shut up, Kabuto," said the chicken.

"Sasuke-kun, please come back to Konoha," said the rabbit.

"If you come back, we'll help you kill Itachi!" yelled the fox. The chicken thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. But when Itachi is lying on the ground with blood streaming everywhere and with only a little life left, let me cut his damn head off," said the chicken.

"He means he wants us to let him have the final blow," said the panda, exasperated, to the eagle.

"Is Chicken-kun good now?" asked Hinata. The chicken pulled himself away from Hinata's grasp.

"Why does she keep calling me Chicken?" asked the chicken to the other animals. After explaining the story to the chicken, everyone went back to Konoha and washed the chemicals out of Hinata's eyes. But Hinata still thought Sasuke would be a really good fluffy chicken.

* * *

XD CHICKEN! If you don't know who is who, here's a list. 

Sasuke- Chicken (Hahaha the hair)

Kabuto- Owl (You know, when I first saw Kabuto, I thought he looked like Harry Potter with gray long hair. Just a little bit.)

Orochimaru- Snake

Neji- Eagle

Tenten- Panda

Lee- Turtle

Naruto- Fox

Sakura- Pink bunny rabbit

Shikamaru- Sloth (lazy guy hahaha )

Ino- Horse

Choji- Grizzly bear

Kiba- Dog (that's a little too predictable on my part, but oh well)

Shino- Moth (cause a cockroach would be gross)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Sasuke's Hairdresser

Disclaimer: I think I own Nyuu-Hinata, I own the plot, but I don't own Naruto.

Important A/N at the end!

Also, sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block and laziness (or is it spelled lazyness?) make a bad combination.

And also I changed my spelling from Hyuga to Hyuuga. I just noticed in Chapter 3 I spelled Hinata Hyuuga as Hinata Hyuga, but now I write Hyuuga instead. Meh, I vary a lot.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji took Hinata out for lunch. All you can eat BBQ, courtesy of Choji. 

Hinata watched, fascinated, as Choji placed slice after slice of meat in his mouth. She had never seen anyone eat so much in her life! Amazingly, Choji ordered more food as Ino looked on in disgust and Shikamaru just sighed.

"Have you ever thought about obesity, Choji?" Ino asked.

"What, he's already obese," muttered Shikamaru. Hinata looked at them quizzically.

"Nyuu?"

"Obese means unhealthily overweight," said Shikamaru. Ino sighed.

"Don't you ever measure your waist line?" she asked her ravenous teammate.

"Yeah. It's around 70 inches," Choji replied, still eating. (I actually don't know Choji's waist size. I just grabbed a measuring tape and guessed.)

"Nyuu…" said Hinata. She leaned close to Choji's stomach, and gave it a poke. Her finger easily bounced off. Hinata smiled.

Poke poke poke poke poke. Choji didn't even notice Hinata's fascination with his stomach.

"Nyuu!" Hinata laughed. "Choji-kun's tummy is bouncy! Almost like a mattress. Choji-kun, have any person ever try sleep on Choji-kun's stomach?"

"Uh, Hinata-chan, if you poke Choji too hard, he might throw up or something," said Shikamaru. Hinata looked at Choji apologetically.

"It's ok, Hinata. My stomach is made of steel!" Choji patted his middle proudly.

"Hey, Hinata, do you want to come over to my flower shop later? I can show you all the different types of flowers," offered Ino.

"Nyuu, yes!" said Hinata. Shikamaru sighed and slouched backward. "You girls go have fun and do whatever girls do. I'll just sit here and make sure Choji doesn't over eat."

"Hey!"

"Nyuu!" Hinata waved goodbye and walked to the flower shop with Ino.

"Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun are like Ino-chan's brothers?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we've been playmates since we were kids." Ino opened the door to the shop. "Come on!" Hinata walked in and breathed in the fragrance from the flowers.

"Nyuu, smells nice!" Hinata leaned in to sniff a rose and sneezed when the pollen ticked her nose. Giggling happily, she skipped among bouquets and buckets of water on the floor. Ino smiled, it was nice to have someone appreciate her flowers. Hinata stopped at a plant with purple flowers.

"Nyuu?" she asked, pointing at it.

"That's a morning glory. The flowers only open in the morning, but sometimes this kind blooms later." Hinata smiled appreciatively at the morning glory. The flower was purple with pink lines stretching from the center of the flower, almost like the sun's rays reaching out into the night sky.

"If Hinata were a flower, Hinata would be a morning glory! Nyuu, it matches Hinata's name, too!" Hinata laughed.

"Ino-chan, if Ino were a flower, and Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan were too, what would Ino, Sakura, and Tenten be?" Ino thought about that for a few moments.

"Hmm… Sakura would be a cherry blossom, of course, Tenten would be an orchid because orchids are long-lasting and Tenten is very strong, and me? I'm not really sure." Hinata looked at Ino mischievously.

"Does Ino-chan like anyone?" asked Hinata. Ino immediately blushed, but not very heavily.

"Well, I used to like Sasuke-kun, but he ran off for Orochimaru. No one right now."

"Nyuu?"

"Really."

"Hinata thought Ino-chan would have lots of men after her!" As Ino stuttered slightly and tried to think of an answer, Hinata looked at the clock.

"Hinata should go now. Nyuu!" Hinata hugged her friend and walked out of the shop. Hmm… I really should find someone, thought Ino, watching Hinata skip away.

Hinata had a few minutes left before she had to go home. There was a mansion on her left that she had seen a few times that didn't really look like anyone lived there. She decided to take a peek inside.

She twisted the doorknob gently and the door creaked open. Hinata tiptoed inside. The hall was dilapidated and covered in dust, but Hinata could see areas where the dust had been disturbed, forming footprints. There were several doorways leading to various rooms, so Hinata walked into the nearest one.

The room was scarcely furnished, with only a few chairs and a table, but the walls were covered with pictures. Dust covered everything, but some of the chairs were clean. A duster lay forgotten on the table, and Hinata couldn't resist cleaning the pictures and the table. She leaned in to examine a picture.

There was a younger boy and an older boy together, sitting on a porch. The older boy had lines stretching between his eyes to the sides of his nose, making him look much older even though it was obvious he was very young. The younger boy had a fair-skinned face with almost delicate features. They were both smiling, and the younger boy was holding the elder's arm. Hinata thought the younger boy looked a bit familiar. He had a strange hairstyle, the back of his head looked almost like a bird's rear end. He reminded Hinata distinctly of-

"Who's there?" Hinata turned around to see a teenage boy wearing a navy blue bathrobe with soap bubbles all over his hair.

"Sasuke chicken-kun!!!!" Hinata ran forward and tackled her beloved chicken-haired boy to the floor.

"Is this Sasuke-kun's house? Hinata thought it was abandoned! Sasuke-chicken needs to clean it more!" Then Hinata noticed that above Sasuke's glaring eyes were soap bubbles and wet hair.

"Hinata, what are you-"

"Nyuu!" Hinata pulled Sasuke through the house, looking for a bathroom. She found the one Sasuke was using and pushed his head under a bathtub faucet.

"Can Sasuke-chicken close his eyes?" asked Hinata. Sasuke thought about getting Hinata to leave so he could enjoy his much needed shower, but he sort of liked having someone dust his house and fuss over him. Sounds like Hinata is his maid and nurse, doesn't it?

Hinata tested the water so the temperature would be perfect. After making him put his head under the stream of water (Sasuke mildly objected), Hinata reached for the conditioner.

"Which conditioner would Sasuke-kun like? Nyuu?" asked Hinata. Sasuke pointed to his Pantene Pro V Full and Thick conditioner. Hinata shook some onto her hands and began to massage it into his hair.

"Sasuke-kun needs to keep Sasuke's hair nice and pretty and soft!" Hinata let the lather soak for a few moments.

"Is Hinata too hard? Too gentle?"

"No, you're just fine," Sasuke muttered. Hinata clasped her hands together.

"Nyuu!" After washing the conditioner out of Sasuke's hair, Hinata dried it. Then she dusted and vacuumed the rooms, skipping through them and singing whichever song came into her mind. Sasuke didn't mind having Hinata wash him and clean his house. In fact, he actually sort of liked it.

Later, a tired but happy Hinata hugged Sasuke goodbye and ran off to the Hyuuga compound. Her chicken-kun was happy, so she was happy. Some members of the Hyuuga clan were waiting for her at the door.

"Hinata-chan, where were you?" asked Hinata's mother's cousin. Hinata beamed.

"Nyuu! Hinata ate lunch with Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan, then went to Ino-chan's flower shop, and then went to Sasuke-chicken-kun's house!" Hinata said. She smiled happily and walked past the Hyuugas. She didn't even notice Grandfather Hyuuga and her father watching her sadly.

"Ahh, Hiashi, it is sad to see a girl like her go. Hinata has been a great help to the Branch house, and the children all want her to take care of them, she is so friendly to them. Everyone here has been happier, too," said Grandfather Hyuuga sadly. Hiashi sighed.

"Hopefully Hinata will be happy with her new husband, though."

"I just hope the Kazekage won't mind his new wife. Sunakagure really needs this alliance with Konoha."

* * *

I'm probably going to lose a lot of reviewers now that the Hinata humor saga (that's what I call the chapters before Hinata goes to Suna) is over and the pairing is revealed. I've really like writing about Nyuu-Hinata and the Konoha gang! 

So tell you what, should I write a different ending after I finish this story? You can vote for the pairings and I'll announce the winners in the next chapter, which won't be very soon to give everyone a chance to vote.

I also hope Sasu/ Hina fans liked that little bit with Hinata being Sasuke's 'maid' and 'nurse'. I guessed that Sasuke would use Pantene Pro V Full and Thick. Unless he uses Infusium?

Thanks for reading this and please review to vote!


	9. Sunakagure

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Naruto. And I borrowed the chicken plushie from my dear cousin. But I own the plot!

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I sort of lost interest (and laziness) and then I got back on track again. Strange, huh?

Little bits of NejiHina in the first part, and some GaaHina in the ending parts of this chapter.

Change is Good, or is it? Chapter 9 starting right… now.

* * *

Hinata packed the last of her items in her bag. She made sure she brought what was most precious to her, a picture of herself and her friends, a picture of her family, and some other items she couldn't live without. Setting the straps of her backpack on her shoulders, she pulled her suitcase –with wheels and the Hyuuga family insignia, of course- down the stairs and into the halls. The entire Hyuuga family- all 47 people (They live in a _compound_. Doesn't that sound big? It reminds me of the zoo for some reason. And here we have the gorillas in Compound 5. And if you want to know why there are so many people in the family, I've got a lot of cousins. Lots of people to meet. I just assumed Hinata's family is big too.) were assembled there. Hinata took one look at them and burst in tears. The Hyuuga's, on the other hand, stood there rather dumbly.

"Hey, Neji-san, what do we do?" Hanabi nudged her cousin. Neji was a genius. Nothing ever fazed him. He'd fought Naruto with Kyuubi's power. But this-nothing ever prepared him for dealing with a crying infantile Hinata. He walked over to her and began awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"There there, Hinata-sama. It will be alright. You can send letters to us. Kazekage-sama will take care of you." Somehow, Neji managed to say all this looking dignified but still sympathetic. That was a feat only Neji –or maybe Shino- could have accomplished. Hinata threw her arms around her cousin and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hinata –sniff- will miss her family –sniff- very much! Nyuu!" Hiashi patted her shoulder.

"Be a good daughter for me, Hinata. We will miss you too," he said kindly.

"Come on, sis. We'll still be there for you," Hanabi smiled. Hinata managed to smile wanly under her tears. Then the Hyuuga clan escorted Hinata –Hinata clinging to Neji for emotional support- to the gates of Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were waiting there.

"Hey. Where is everyone else?" Neji asked them. Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, missions."

"Is Sasuke Chicken-kun coming, nyuu?" Hinata asked.

"Teme. He said he was _busy_." Kiba said this in a way that even the most oblivious person could tell that Kiba really meant Sasuke just didn't want to come. "Hinata-chan, you deserve someone better than Sasuke. He betrayed Konoha, for kami's sak-"

"Nyuuuuuuu!" Hinata buried her face in her hands and began tearing up. "Poor Chicken-kun is so busy he cannot even see his Hinata! Nyuu!" Obviously, she hadn't heard a word of Kiba's degrading of Sasuke. "Hinata wishes that she could stay to help her Chicken-kun!"

"Uh… yeah. See you soon, Hinata-chan," Kiba said. Hinata gave him a huge hug, making him flush.

"Shino-kun, take care of yourself and Shino-kun's bug friends, nyuu?"

"As you say, Hinata-chan." He gave her a quick hug. "Take care of yourself."

"Nyuu!"

"It's been great with you and all, Hinata-chan. Say hi to Gaara for me!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata saluted and smiled broadly.

"Ok! Take care, Naruto-kun!" So Hinata set off for Sunakagure, with Neji as her escort.

All chapter dividers will be a random underlined comment by Jaded Delirium (or whatever pen name I'm using). Such as: Hey, is change really good, or is it only good in this story?

At sunset, Neji and Hinata looked for an inn to spend the night (not that way!). It took three days to get to Sunakagure, after all.

"Hinata-sama, we should retire for the night. Is this hotel suitable?" Neji asked. Hinata tilted her head to the left, then tilted it to the right. She made a square with her fingers and peered through it at the hotel. Neji tried not to think about how cute she looked doing that.

"Nyuu!" she said cheerily. They went in. There was a middle-aged brunette woman at the counter, reading a magazine with her head propped up on her hand.

"Hello!" Hinata chirped. The woman started.

"Good evening. Would you like to book a room?" she asked. Neji stepped forward.

"Yes. One room with two beds, please." The woman's eyes trailed to Neji, then over to Hinata.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like the honeymoon suite?" Neji started.

"No, thank you." The woman slid two card keys over the counter. Neji felt her gaze on them as they headed up the stairs.

"Neji-kun, what's a honeymoon suite?" Hinata asked. Neji wasn't sure how to phrase his answer. 'It's a place where couples go to have wild sex, Hinata-sama.' No, that answer was _definitely_ out of the question.

"It's where Kazekage-sama may take you some day. You should ask him. He would be better at explaining than I am."

"But Hinata thinks Neji-kun did a good job of explaining, nyuu!" exclaimed Hinata. "Maybe Hinata will ask Kazekage what honeymoon suite is." Poor Gaara.

So they went to their room. Neji wanted to make sure Hinata was safe, so he took the bed next to the window. That way, he could protect Hinata. Fifteen minutes after going to bed, Neji heard soft crying. He got up.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Sorry –sniff- Neji-kun. Did Hinata wake Neji-kun up?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hinata misses her family. And her friends. Hinata feels lonely… nyuu." Neji was silent for a moment.

"Would you like me to come over?" he asked.

"Hinata would be really happy if Neji did," Hinata replied dolefully. Neji crawled over to her bed, sitting on top of the sheets. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun." Her voice was muffled by his bedclothes. He hugged her, patting her back.

"Neji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Will Neji-kun stay with Hinata till Hinata falls asleep, nyuu?" she asked. Neji stiffened at first, but then lay on top of the sheets while Hinata readjusted herself under them.

"Good night, Neji-kun!"

"Good night, Hinata-sama." After a few minutes, Hinata fell asleep. Neji slipped back into his own bed.

Neji rules! Hinata rules! Yay! Ok weird comment

A couple of days later, they reached Sunakagure. At the long entrance (I'm thinking of the one from Shippuuden episode 3-4, somewhere around there), Hinata peered into the deep crevice and looked hesitantly at Neji.

"Is Hinata going to live in there?"

"Yes. Sunakagure is on the other side of that entrance."

"Nyuu…" Hinata said softly. Neji didn't know what she meant, but she sounded scared. He patted her shoulder comfortingly. Hinata gave him a small smile, and tried to be brave. They walked down the shadowed walkway. A breeze rebounded off the stones, and Hinata shuddered.

"Entrance is dark and cold… Hinata is frightened, nyuu. Hinata doesn't want to live in a scary place!" Neji didn't say anything, he focused his Byakugan on three figures silhouetted against the sunlight of the opposite entrance.

"Nyuu? Why is Neji-kun scrunching his eyes?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ohh… is it the Byakugan?" Hinata turned her gaze toward the entrance.

"Neji-kun, they are?"

"We're glad you're here," called a firm voice. Hinata squinted and saw a girl a few years older than herself with four blond ponytails protruding from her head.

"Nyuu?"

"What did you say?" asked a friendly but slightly loud voice. Hinata saw a figure whose attire made him look like a cat.

"Neji-kun, did Kazekage-sama send a cat to see us?" she asked her cousin. She was a bit startled to see Neji smile slightly. What is Neji-kun thinking? Hinata thought. But her question was answered as soon as they stepped into the sunlight.

"Nyuu?" She shielded her eyes from the sunlight. Under the shade, she could see the people better. There were three people at the exit waiting for them. One of them was slightly taller than her, with red hair and startling green eyes. Hinata felt a warm, fluttery feeling, looking at him. She blushed. Suddenly, she was glad that he couldn't see her slightly reddened cheeks, although she had no clue why. The second person was dressed in a black full-body suit. He had strange points that stuck out of his head like cat ears. No wonder she'd thought he was a cat. Hinata turned to the girl next. Actually, she was more of a woman. But she had a face that suggested she was on the tough side, not unkind but not soft either. The woman stretched her hand out to Hinata, who after a moment's hesitation, shook it.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari, the Kazekage's sister. Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Mmm-hmm! Nice to meet Temari-san, nyuu!" Temari looked a bit confused. She turned to the black-suited boy beside her.

"Kankurou, tell me why she's engaged to Gaara again?"

"Hinata-sama is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan," Neji said firmly. "Recently she has been attacked by a rogue shinobi that left her mind infantile. But she is mentally stable, and still extraordinarily kind and caring. Hinata will be a good match for the Kazekage, who has experienced little affection during his life. Hokage-sama and the Hyuuga clan feels she and the Kazekage are well-suited for each other. She can be the friend he never had, aside from Naruto, and he can be her mentor and help her return to her previous state." Neji was a real smooth talker. He had a formal air about him that could make even the most arrogant person polite and unassuming. Hinata smiled at her cousin.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun!"

"She can even soften your tough heart, Temari," chuckled Kankurou. He turned to Hinata. "I'm Sabaku no Kankurou. The Kazekage's older brother and Temari's younger brother." Hinata shook his hand happily.

"Is Kankurou-kun perhaps part-teddy bear, nyuu?" she asked. No one in the entire village of Sunakagure had ever dared ask Kankurou this question. They'd all heard of this skill with puppets and figured they would all be murdered the instant the question left their mouths. But Hinata looked so innocent and eager that Kankurou just looked startled. Beside him, Temari laughed softly and even Gaara allowed a tiny smile to escape him.

"Uh… no. I'm not part-teddy bear, Hinata-san."

"Nyuu, Hinata or Hinata-chan will be fine if Kankurou-kun wants to call Hinata!" Hinata smiled.

"I guess I misjudged you, Hinata-chan. You _are_ nice," Temari admitted. Hinata beamed, and with a sudden motion that threw everyone off guard, she hugged Temari, then moved to Kankurou. Neji, who was watching them at the side, couldn't help smiling at how shocked Kankurou seemed to be. It was probably the first time a girl had ever hugged him. (Sorry Kankurou fans. I think he's awesome too, but Kankurou with the makeup and cattish attire doesn't really seem to be the type to attract squads of raving fangirls. Unless he takes it off. :) Remember the episode where Sakura had to extract the poison and he didn't have his makeup on and was shirtless?)

Then Hinata turned to Gaara.

"Would Gaara-kun mind if Hinata gave Gaara-kun a hug, nyuu?" she asked. Oh man, thought Kankurou. Neji wondered if he would have to save his cousin from mutilation via angry Kazekage. But instead, Gaara just looked at her, and to everyone's surprise, smiled slightly.

"Go ahead." Hinata gave a cry of joy.

"Nyuu!" She rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

"Hinata would like to be Gaara-kun's friend!" Gaara looked down at Hinata's exuberant face, with a trace of surprise on his own. Kankurou elbowed Temari, and was punched in the arm in return. Neji tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"I'll leave now, Hinata-sama, if you don't mind." Hinata hugged Neji and waved him good-bye.

"Hinata will miss you Neji-kun! Be safe!" Neji turned around and waved. He felt a slight wetness in his eyes, but walked away before she could see. The sand siblings escorted Hinata to their house in Sunakagure. Hinata tapped Temari, the nearest person to her, on the shoulder.

"Temari-chan, why are we walking here, nyuu? Hinata thinks it's very dark. There's more light over there!" She pointed to the main roads of Sunakagure. Temari looked where she was pointing.

"To avoid publicity."

"Nyuu?"

"Well, you're Gaara's fiancé. We don't want people to stare or do anything. So we keep to the alleys," Kankurou stated with a reassuring smile to Hinata. When she was settled in her room, they called her down to the kitchen. Hinata seated herself at a spot at the table. Gaara turned to her. Hinata looked at the table. She wondered why she felt so shy suddenly, normally she was so happy around everyone else.

"Hinata, if there is anything you need here, you can ask any of us."

"Nyuu, arigato, Gaara-kun," Hinata replied.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan. Do you miss anything or anyone back in Konoha?" Kankurou asked. He meant it to be a friendly enquiry, but Hinata actually put her hands on the table and looked at the ceiling in an expression of great thought.

"Nyuu… Hinata does miss her friends… Oh Gaara-kun!" she turned to him suddenly. "Naruto-kun said Hinata should tell Gaara-kun that he is fine." Hinata turned back to the ceiling again. "Hinata misses everyone in Konoha very much, but Hinata does miss one thing a little more than the others, nyuu."

"What?" Temari asked. Hinata suddenly looked sad.

"Hinata misses… Hinata misses her CHICKEN-KUN!" Hinata cried. Bursting into tears, she leaned on the closest person to her, who was Temari, and began sobbing into her shoulder. "Hinata didn't get to say good bye to Sasuke Chicken-kun!" She sniffled, while Temari awkwardly patted her back. Gaara and Kankurou stared. None of the sand siblings were used to having people burst into wild crying fits.

"Sasuke?" Gaara said softly. Hinata could barely hear her.

"Isn't he the one who betrayed Konoha?" Kankurou asked.

"Yeah. The one who we had to chase after and nearly got everyone killed," Temari stated bluntly. They watched Hinata cry for a few moments.

"Hinata-chan, would you like a bath?" Temari asked hesitantly. Hinata looked up, face still wet with tears, and smiled wanly.

"Arigatou, Temari-chan." The fair-haired girl led Hinata up to a washroom, and left Hinata alone. Later, when Hinata was in her room getting ready to go to bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Nyuu?" she asked. Opening the door, she saw the Kazekage standing there awkwardly.

"I thought you might like to have this," he said quietly. Gaara held out a stuffed chicken plushie to Hinata. She stared at it in awe.

"Would Gaara-kun really be kind enough to Hinata to give this to her?" she asked.

"You miss Sasuke, and he's your chicken so…" Hinata threw her arms around Gaara and the chicken, beaming.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun! Hinata will treasure Gaara-kun's chicken forever, nyuu!"

"My mother gave it to me when I was younger," Gaara said softly. Hinata could tell that talking about his mother hurt Gaara.

"Gaara-kun's mother must be as nice as Gaara-kun!" Hinata smiled. "Gaara-kun's mother must have loved Gaara-kun a lot! Hinata does!"

"You what?"

"Hinata knows she has only just met Gaara-kun, nyuu, but Hinata likes Gaara-kun already," Hinata said with a smile. She turned, with the chicken in her arms, and closed the door. Gaara stared at it, dumbstruck. Hinata reopened it a crack.

"Oh, and Gaara-kun? Hinata thinks your pajamas are nice." Hinata closed the door, while Gaara looked incredulously at his scarlet bedclothes.

* * *

I always thought Gaara liked red or brown. It just seemed like a Gaara colour to me.

My cousin has this adorable chicken plushie. I love it, but too bad I don't see her too often. Hinata's plushie is borrowed from my cousin.

Thanks for reading! All reviewers- and readers too if you feel like it- get chicken plushies! If you want, upgrade it to a Sasuke Chicken Plushie!


End file.
